50 Points To Slytherin
by JeremysPrincess
Summary: PWP. AU. Draco and Harry are back for their seventh year after Voldemort's downfall. Snape catches them snogging and takes 50 points from Draco. Can the boys get them back? Threesome. SS/DM/HP


"50 points from Slytherin, Mr. Malfoy," Snape drawled, immediately recognizing the platinum blonde, who was in the middle of a heated snogging session with a dark haired someone that he couldn't make out, "for your absolute lack of discretion."

They were back at Hogwarts for a repeat of their senior year, since the previous year had been interrupted by Voldemort, and the two young men froze mid-snog when they heard their Potions professor coming toward them.

"And who might your snogging partner be, I wonder," Snape asked as he advanced on the pair.

Harry's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Just relax," Draco said, trying to calm his raven haired lover.

"Perhaps we could earn our points back, Professor?" Draco said, turning around with a smirk on his face, all the while hiding Harry from Snape's view.

Snape returned Draco's smirk. "Perhaps. First I would like to know who your partner is."

Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled the brunette to stand in front of him, wrapping his arms protectively around his lover. "You know you've been fantasizing about this," Draco whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Follow me, gentlemen," Snape said, his cloak billowing behind him as he turned and stalked toward the dungeons.

Draco grinned at Harry and grabbed his hand; the two boys follows their Potions professor down into the dungeons and straight into the professor's private chambers.

Snape sat in an emerald green upholstered chair near the fireplace in his rooms. "In front of the fire. Continue," he ordered.

Frightened out of his wits, but equally excited, Harry allowed Draco to pull him toward the fireplace at the front of the room. When they reached their destination, Draco pulled Harry close and began snogging him again.

"Escalate," Snape said; the one word command sent shivers up Harry's spine, and he felt Draco smile against his mouth.

Draco began unbuttoning Harry's uniform shirt; Harry took the hint and helped Draco out of his, as well. The two young men stood shirtless in front of the crackling fire in Snape's living room, and were both so turned on that they couldn't stand it. They looked over at Snape who, by the looks of it, was enjoying their show as much as they were; he had shed his billowing black robes and sat in his shirtsleeves and black trousers that showed a sizeable bulge in the front.

The two younger men went toward their professor and knelt in front of him. "What do you want us to do now, Severus?" Draco asked, boldly.

Snape waved his hand and his trousers were unfastened and his cock sprang free. "I think you two can figure out what I want."

Harry took the lead this time, when he leaned forward and licked a long swipe up the underside of Severus' prick. When Harry moved to one side, Draco joined him, and together they nibbled, licked and sucked the older man until he was about to lose control, and he almost shouted "Stop!"

Both young men backed away, sitting back on their haunches and waiting for their next instructions.

Forgoing orders or instructions, Snape reached into the robes he had left over the back of his chair and pulled out his wand; casting a nonverbal spell, he removed all three of their clothes and turned for his bedroom.

Harry and Draco jumped up and followed the professor into his room, where they found a rather large bed, clothed in green. Snape gestured to the bed and both boys crawled on it, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Potter, on your back. Draco, on your knees, between his legs," Snape ordered. The older wizard then cast cleansing, stretching and lubrication spells on the young men in front of him, and they figured out quickly, what was about to happen.

"First I'm going to watch you fuck Potter, and then I'm going to fuck you, while you fuck Potter," Snape said, addressing Draco. Seeing the look in Harry's eyes as he lay spread out on the bed like a common whore, Snape knew he'd said the right things.

Severus stroked his own prick as he watched Draco enter Potter, and he knew the moment that Draco found his rhythm, because Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and his back arched, and Snape knew it was time to step in and show the boys how it's done.

The dark haired potions master knelt behind his the Malfoy heir and after quickly refreshing the lubrication charm, slid into the blonde in one quick push, stilling both boys momentarily. Snape began to thrust in and out of the thinly muscular boy and they quickly found a rhythm; the only sound heard were moans, grunts and the slapping together of soft flesh.

Snape reached around Draco and grabbed Harry's prick in a firm hold; he could tell the seeker was getting close to climax, but Snape had other plans. "Not yet," he said when Potter's eyes snapped to his in surprise.

Severus continued his ministrations on Draco, as Draco continued his on Potter; Potter took all both of them could give him. It wasn't love, it wasn't romance, it was what all three of them wanted; a good, hard fucking.

Snape neared his climax, and could feel that Draco was quivering in his near completion as well, and he reached forward again, grabbing Potter's prick, but this time tugging on it, pulling Potter over the edge of his climax first, which caused a chain reaction. Potter clenching around Draco pulling the blonde into oblivion, which in turn took Severus over.

Minutes later, after regaining feeling in their legs, the three men extracted themselves from each other and Snape sarcastically said "50 points to Slytherin!"


End file.
